


Paint The World Anew, A Deep Dark Endless Stream of Red

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Series: The Eternal Darkness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Character Death, Multi, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Ever since Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune his personality had changed. He had occasional black outs and found himself in places he didn't remember ever going to. When his friends began to see his odd behavior, Stiles covered it up, hiding the truth. But was trying to keep them from worrying really the best route he should go? What if one wrong choice on his part could be everyone else's downfall? Or even his own.





	1. Just the beginning of the end - Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy this read. I will try my best to produce good chapters for you at a good rate. Please help me out and tell me if you may see any errors. Thank you!! 
> 
> CelestialVoid is who I have to thank for encouraging me. Their writing truly gave me hope mine could be enjoyed. So this book is a thank you to them!!

~Stiles~  
=====  
I opened my eyes to see a place I didn't recognize. The walls were freshly painted white, no sign of furniture anywhere within the room I was lying in. Slowly sitting up my eyes continued to scan the room, only assuring I had never seen this place before. Trying to stand I found it hard as my legs shook under me, my eyes looking down to my hands. Pain shot through them and I could see why. Bruises raced along my pale knuckles, something red and dried splotched along my hands. I didn't need a werewolf nose to know what it was, my head pounding every time I let the word "blood" race through my mind. My heart skipped a beat, hands growing shaky. Just who's blood did it belong to. So lost in thought I hadn't heard my phone ringing, the vibrations in my pocket the only thing letting me know it was even going off. Blinking a few times I swallowed hard before grabbing my phone. The number I knew was Scott's, my heart quickening as I pushed answer and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Stiles, where you at?" I took another deep breath trying to calm myself before I spoke. Last thing I wanted was Scott having questions.

"I'm ah... Getting ready. I'll be at your house to pick you up for school soon, kay?" There was a seemingly endless silence before Scott spoke, hesitation etched onto his voice.

"Okay." I bit my lip as the call hung up, slipping my phone away before forcing myself to get up. Checking quickly, I noted the blood was only on my hands. Sighing I left the room and where ever I'd just woken up. Getting outside I found my car, a faint smile crossing my lips as I hoped in and drove off, not once looking back.

~Scott~  
=====  
Something seemed off about Stiles. I'd known Stiles for as long as my memory had been working, and Stiles tone was definitely off. If I didn't know better, I'd think Stiles was afraid.

"So Stiles is coming? Did you ask if I could get a ride as well?" I looked toward Isaac, a smirk planted on the young werewolf's face. But the smirk seemed to fade as my scent changed, one of worry.

"What's wrong? Scott?" 

"I've known Stiles for some time, since we were little..." Isaac looked questioningly at me, waiting for an explanation to why I was mentioning it.

"Stiles seemed off on the phone. He didn't sound or act like Stiles. Isaac, Stiles sounded scared..." Silence spread throughout the room, none of us saying a word, only thinking. The silence seemed to continue on for sometime before it was broken by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. I was quick to the door, pulling it open, my mother standing there, eyes moving between us.

"Rides here, so get going. Don't want either of you late to school. If I find out anyone skipped a class or arrived even a minute late, I will ground both of your asses." Both me and Isaac looked at each other before grabbing our stuff and shoving our way out of the house. I climbed into the front seat of Stiles blue jeep, Isaac climbing into the back. Stiles was sitting in the front seat on the driver side, a smile planted wide on his face. I smiled back, feeling a hint of relief to see Stiles was still the same. But something about my wolf senses were working more than usual, a small scent of fear creeping through the jeep. Decided it wasn't best to mention it in the car, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I figured I'd ask Stiles later.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, Stiles seemed less focused on where he was going, almost running the front of his jeep into Allison's car. Of course, just their luck Allison was in her car, her drivers side door swinging open quickly and her brown piercing eyes looking straight at Stiles. Even though she wasn't looking at me, it still made my blood run cold. But something shocked me even more than Allison's scary looks. Stiles, who would have most likely peed himself, simply reversed into a parking spot behind them, shutting the car off and got out, not once looking at Allison. I noticed Allison also seemed shocked, more so by the fact she had just gotten ignored. Jumping out of the car, I ran around stopping at the front of it, looking to Stiles.

"Stiles..." Nothing. Lowering my head I looked back at Isaac, his face telling everything I was thinking. We both were worried about Stiles, and this event proved something wasn't right. 

"What's up with him?" I shrugged, hugging Allison who had made her way toward us.

"I'm going to talk to Stiles, try to figure it out. We'll meet at Derek's tonight, okay?" She nodded, my eyes looking to Isaac who also nodded. I was determined to figure out what was wrong. I had to. It was my duty. my duty as the alpha. The alpha of the pack. The pack Stiles was a part of.

~Stiles~  
=====  
I found himself at school, my mind not sure how to explain what just happened to me. I remembered pulling up in front of Scott's house. I remembered smiling to them. But after that I didn't remember anything up until now. My eyes looked around the classroom, letting me know I was in second period. Rewinding my memories I couldn't remember ever going to first period. What was happening to me? Honestly, I was scared, though not honest enough to say it aloud. Something was happening to me, something I couldn't explain. Sighing loudly I looked out the window, thinking of how I'd explain it to my friends, the pack. But I had decided it best to stay quiet about it. I wished anything but them worrying about me. Not again. I didn't want to involve them yet again in my issues. I'd figure it out alone!


	2. The beginning of the end - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the book so far. Please don't be afraid to correct me!!!

~Stiles~  
=====  
The day seemed to go on for much longer than normal days for me. I'd spent a huge chunk of it struggling to put my head around the past issue happening to me. But after getting nowhere, I'd given up. 

"Hey, Stiles!" I slowly turned around to see Lydia walking over to me, her beautiful reddish hair bobbing as she walked. I gave a quick smile before grabbing my keys from my pocket, unlocking my jeep. She stopped walking toward me as I climbed into the vehicle, shutting the door and putting the car into reverse. My eyes watched in the rearview mirror as Lydia grew farther away, guilt eating away at my stomach at how much of a scumbag she probably would think I was being. But other things were on my mind, plus I was a little pissed as It was. The pack had called a meeting, only I wasn't allowed to go. Part of me wondered if it was payback for ignoring Scott. Sighing I continued driving, heading toward my house, where I was sure I'd find my dad passed out on the couch with alcohol bottles everywhere. 

~Lydia~  
=====  
Ok. Never did I think Stiles would partially ignore me. From behind me, I could hear Scott and Isaac laughing, Allison not to far behind them. Biting my lip I turned quickly, leaning on my right hip, looking toward the two idiots. 

"Lydia? Why so mad?" I narrowed her eyes at Isaac's sarcastic question. Deciding I was in the mood to throw them my sarcasm I smiled before pointing to where Stiles was once parked.

"What the hell is his problem exactly? I tried to say hello and he basically ignored me. I guess I'm the only one? I mean, he'd never ignore you Scott, your his brother!" What I said seemed to make Scott stand up straighter, teeth drawn. From behind Allison flicked Scott's ear, causing him to withdraw his primal aspects.

"Lydia, cool it. Stiles has been out of it all day, ignoring everyone, even Scott."

"Do you now why?" I was set on receiving an answer, but it seemed they really didn't have one.

"We don't know, hence the pack meeting."

"Is Stiles going?" Allison shook her head before looking to Scott, seeming to ask him to explain.

"Derek decided Stiles shouldn't come along. We know if Stiles found out we were trying to help him, he'd stop us or do anything to mess it up so we couldn't."

"But why?" My question hit everyone. We all really knew the reason to why Stiles didn't want help anymore.

After Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune, he ended up putting a bunch of his pack into the hospital. Everyone knew he felt guilty, but he would never speak about it, so they couldn't try to help him forgive himself. 

"Well, something's wrong with Stiles and we need to figure it out." Scott nodded before he looked at Allison, scratching his head.

"What?"

"Stiles was our ride and he left. Anyway we could tag along with you?" She sighed deeply before nodding. Waving to me, she climbed into her car, Scott and Isaac following.

~Derek~  
=====  
The sound of chattering outside drew my attention from my book, the steel door to my loft screeching as Scott pulled it open. Pulling my glasses off my face I closed my book, standing to face everyone.

"Take a seat and we'll start." I watched as Lydia shoved her way through Scott and Isaac, her eyes trained on me. She'd had this growing hatred for me ever since we found out Stiles was my mate. It wasn't uncommon to have a mate, I mean look at Scott and Allison. But considering the fact Stiles had liked Lydia, she had begged me to keep quiet about the mate thing with Stiles. She was one of the few who wished I would never be happy, especially since she believed Stiles being with me would put him in even more danger. I guess she was afraid if he knew I was mated to him, he'd think he'd have to be with me, that was if he even loved me. I know I did.

"So, does anyone know what could be going on with Stiles?" I had an idea, but it was almost impossible at actually happening. Scott and Isaac were as clueless as everyone. 

"So can I ask something? Why didn't Stiles get to come, and don't give me the 'he wouldn't let us help him if he new' bullshit." I looked at Allison before shifting gaze to Scott.

"Ask him. He recommended it. I personally wanted Stiles to come. He needs to figure out it doesn't matter whether he needs our help or not, whether he wants it or not, cause he's gonna get either way." All eyes seemed to hit Scott instantly, his own eyes looking to me, almost telling me how he felt betrayed.

"Look. I made the decision, so deal with it. I did what I thought was right." The air seemed to calm some, the tension lifting some. Scott gave a deep sigh before moving on with the conversation.

"What I was thinking is we all keep watch and take notes if something is off about Stiles." Allison looked away, her eyes rolling in anger.

"Cause it's all we can do!?!" Scott nodded, not once looking at Allison. Everyone couldn't seem to actually look at anyone, only the floor. Even I was looking at the floor.

Lydia finally broke the awkward air, stepping in. "If that's all, I think we should leave. If we are stuck together any longer, I think I might start crying, and I'd prefer my makeup to not be ruined." Isaac nodded, inhaling loudly.

"Okay. That's it for now. We'll meet up next week, a week from today." Everyone nodded before getting up to leave, my eyes watching Allison as she stayed seated longer than anyone else. Scott also seemed to stumble behind. Decided it best to not be in the same room, especially since I could tell shit was about to go down. Standing I smiled to Allison.

"I'm gonna go visit Stiles." Scott studied me for a second before opening his mouth to say something, but it was cut short by Allison.

"Have you told Stiles yet? He's your mate and you shouldn't keep that a secret, even if some people would despise you for it." Her eyes fell onto Scott, who was more focused on the fact he'd been cut off.

"No, I haven't. I don't think he needs to know. It's fine if I'm watching him from far away." Allison nodded, most likely knowing that arguing with me would get no where. Taking my leave I left the loft, hearing them start up on whatever fight they were about to have before I even reached the stairs.


	3. The beginning of the end - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if this seems rushed... Please give me feedback. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this chapter is mostly about Allison and Scott and who knows! Maybe some Sterek in this chapter...

~Allison~  
======  
I watched as Derek walked around the corner, my heart hurting for him. He loved someone but couldn't do or say anything to them. It was sad. But at this point I had far worse things to deal with. I only hoped Derek would one day tell Stiles before it was too late.

"Allison, we leaving." I glared to Scott, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. 

"No, WE aren't. If you wish to leave than leave, but we WILL NOT continue to push this to the side, am I clear?" Scott nodded before taking a seat, his face growing serious.

"So what are We talking about?" The fact he was asking that made my blood boil. The hunter in me was definitely itching to get out, to hurt this ignorant, self-centered asshole. But being his mate, I was also entitled to not hurting him in any way.

"REALLY? Oh my god, you're the biggest dumbass in the world. What happened a week ago while I was away on family business. Let me give you a hint, it involved some girl named Kira!" I almost wanted to smiled when his mind finally clicked to what this what about. 

"We already talked about it. You said we'd forget about it since it happened once."

"It doesn't work that way. How the hell do I know you won't do it again. It would be one thing if you guys just flirted or even locked lips, but you had sex with her. Not only does that hurt me but how is she going to take it. I told you before when we found out we were mates, I wouldn't stay with someone who cheats on me..."

"Allison, come on. I didn't mean to, you know that. I love you and I know I screwed up. But I'm begging you not to be overdramatic. We technically didn't even get to have sex." 

"So having no clothes on in a closed off room in her house without her parents isn't having sex? There is no one who can back up your words and I can't trust hers. You understand my position, right? I don't want to be extreme about it, but until I can fully trust you again, I don't think things can go on like nothing ever happened."

"Allison... Please don't!" I kept my eyes at the floor, the sound of Scott breathing heavy filling the room covered in tension.

"I'm sorry Scott. Earn my trust back. You have two choices, you choose me or her. You choose her, don't ever try anything with me as your mate anymore. This is being fair to you, is it not?"

"NO! I have said I'm sorry tons of times. We make mistakes, part of being human, is it not. I never held a FUCKING grudge against you. NEVER!" I watched as his eyes flared red, teeth drawn, claws growing on his hands.

"Scott, you need to calm..." His eyes looked at me, my body almost freezing over.

"No, YOU need to calm down. I'm sick and tired of trying to make up for my mistakes when I NEVER made YOU make yours up. You FUCKING SHOT ME AND I NEVER HATED YOU FOR IT. I LOVED YOU! BUT WHAT DO I GET FROM IT, NOTHING BUT FUCKING PAIN AND HEARTBREAK. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I was about to open my mouth until his hand slammed into the wall, shattering the cement into many pieces, my body jumping, goosebumps racing along my arms. Fear gripped every muscle and part of me, Scott's eyes facing me once more, his feet trailing to me. Without hesitation I stood up and ran out of the room, stopping by the stairs trying to see if he was following. Everything about me shook in fear, my mind processing everything. But I decided it best to not stay in the building, hands shoving the door open and my hands grabbing my car keys. Quickly unlocking my car I climbed in, shoving the car into drive and speeding away as fast as possible. Tears raced down my face as I continued driving even through the blurred vision. All I wanted was to get home. One thing had been true, my dads warnings. If only I had believed him than, none of this might have happened. But Scott was right in the fact humans do make mistakes.

~Stiles~  
=====  
Part of me had tried to think of what they might have talked about at the meeting. I was disappointed but figured if they really didn't need a human than that's fine. There were many times I wondered if I was really needed or wanted in the pack. Tons of times I thought about how I really had no connection to any of the others. I wasn't a werewolf, I wasn't a hunter, I wasn't a Banshee. I was me. A helpless, defenseless me. Honestly I couldn't get my mind to think about me as a part of the pack, merely their entertainment. The sound of my father heading up the stairs toward my room stirred me from my thoughts, the door pulled open revealing a half asleep dad with gray hair touching his head in every direction.

"Hey Kiddo, I didn't hear you come home." I smiled up at my dad, looking closely at his features. His head was spotted with gray and brown, his eyes a deep brown. His skin was rough and dry, the occasional scar resting under his mostly thick brown eyebrows.

"I got back about an hour ago. I decided to just cruise around the town for a bit. Want me to make dinner?" My dad slowly sat down on the end of my, his eyes looking into mine.

"What's been going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself since the past event with the Nogitsune..." something with the way he said that made a pain sting my heart, tears trying to force their way to the surface.

"I don't know, it's just... Everything since that time seems simply black or white. I don't see things like I did. I don't remember how to be the old me, almost as if..."

"You are a new you. A you no one knows. A you that you don't want to be you." My eyes trailed from my father to the doorway leading to the hall, a man with hazel eyes, tan skin, and a look that could pierce anything, whether indestructible or not. Somewhere in my heart, I felt a slight change, like a flame that had died, lighting once more.

"Derek." He smiled to me, white teeth cutting through my dimmed room. From the corner of my eye I could see my father looking to Derek and me, a smile forming on him before he stood up, heading toward the door. Derek parted to let him pass, my father touching his shoulder, whispering something before heading down the stairs. Me and Derek were the only two. We were together. Alone. Something about that thought caused my blood to grow hot, my cheeks flooding with red. I only hoped he hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Came to check on you. Figured since you didn't get to come to the meeting I'd come to you."

"You told me not to come, remember?" Derek grinned before moving closer to me, sitting where my father had once been. The smell of Axe cut through the air, my nose secretly inhaling the smell. 

"I know, but honestly Scott told me not to let you come. So how you doing?" I lowered my head, keeping from eye contact. 

"I'm fine... Honestly, I'm fin..." Looking up I found Derek no more than a few inches from my face, my eyes not sure what to look at. His eyes were staring at mine, drilling into my own being, trying to find anything it could. Trying to find the truth. Swallowing I tried to move away. But his head only continued to keep the few inches between us, no more no less. Eventually I was against the wall, his whole towering self in front of me. My heart felt like it was going to be crushed under the pressure, under the lust that swam in me like an ocean. 

"You positive you are fine?" No I wasn't. But I didn't want to involve others. They would only get hurt. But if I said I was fine once more, would he let it go and leave. I didn't want him to leave. But I didn't want the truth to hurt him. My emotions and feelings were a mix, leaving me wondering what I truly wanted. But I was certain of one thing. I wanted Derek. I loved Derek. Ever since I first met him I felt a connection between us. I didn't need werewolf senses to know we had a connection. 

"I'm fine." He didn't break eye contact. But I could tell he was moving back. At that moment I could have truly said my heart was about to break. But I had to show him, to tell him my feelings whether he accepted them or not. 

"But..."

"But?" I bit my lip, moving a little closer to him this time. Words wouldn't be enough, I knew that. I held a firm gaze, his gaze glued to mine. 

"But I..." I couldn't say it. I felt so stupid, so weak. I couldn't say three simple words. I love you. 

His face changed to welcome a warm smile, my mind and body no longer working together. If I couldn't say my feelings, I'd show him. I forced myself forward, my head growing close to his in a quick motion, my lips touching his. His was soft and wet, my eyes shut tightly, afraid of how he may look. Backing away I slowly opened my eyes, my heart sinking as I found him simply frozen in place, my fear of rejection overwhelming me. What had I done? But my worries were vanquished as he moved again, hands touching my head and pulling me toward him, this time his lips touching mine, my eyes open for only a moment as I accepted the embrace that I'd title as the forbidden fruit. My message and feelings had finally reached out. Since the event I had never truly felt at peace or happy. But here with Derek, I felt I was me again. I felt like the Stiles I thought had gone missing.


	4. The beginning of the end - Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the ride I'm trying to take you on. Please do not be afraid to correct misspellings, cause I know I will have many.
> 
> :D

~Derek~  
=====  
I watched as his eyes closed, my hands touching the side of his head. It all felt like a dream. The kiss. The feeling of Stiles hair and skin. But when I looked at him, everything clicked into place. Stiles didn't seem to be trying to pull away, leaving me to make a choice. Closing my eyes I backed away, opening my eyes again and looking at Stiles who was trained on me, his hand touching his lips. The air felt thin as I tried to breath in, my chest feeling heavy. We had really just kissed. I truly meant the kiss. But did Stiles.

"Um... I think I should get going." I watched as Stiles looked away, the sound of his heartbeat echoing loudly in my ears. Inhaling deeply I stood up, looking once more at Stiles before I headed for the door. Part of me had hoped he'd stop me. But I felt I pushed my boundaries with the kiss. 

"Derek!?!" I stopped walking, half in the hallway and still half in his room. When I turned to face him, I found his brown eyes filled with tears, the wet trails making their way down his pale skin. A slight pain rippled through my heart, my legs no longer allowing me to move away from him. Fear was etched into his voice, worry not the only thing I could feel about Stiles. 

"Can you... Can you stay? Um... You don't..." I smiled before walking over to him, running my finger over his cheek and swiping away the tears. My wolf begged me to stay with him, to stay with my mate. He was scared and my werewolf clawed at the surface to try and escape, to protect him. To embrace him.

"I'll stay. It's okay." I could see Stiles lips form a faint smile, his hand grabbing mine from his face. I truly did love this human. I loved Stiles.

~Stiles~  
=====  
Derek's hand was warm in mine, for once my mind was calm. There was something about Derek that seemed to help Stiles, let him know he was safe. I watched Derek sit back on the bed, his other arm wrapping around my side, pulling me toward him. His warmth enveloped me, causing my past worries throughout the day to fade. I embraced the arm, my hand still holding his other one. For once I felt like since the Nogitsune event, I could finally sleep peaceful. I wonder why Derek seemed to be the only one who had that affect on me. as if reading my mind, he leaned back, pulling me down with him. My head laid on his chest, his heartbeat echoing through his chest, giving a steady rhythm. A calming sound. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to relax, head snuggled into his chest. His arm still embraced me, keeping me close. He had whispered something, my heart fluttering as his breath touched my head, the feeling of something soft pressing against my hair.

"I'll protect you Stiles. I'll protect you cause I love you." A smile flicked across my face, my own consciousness fading before I could say something to him. But I would tell him the next chance I had. I'd tell him I loved him as well.

~Scott~  
=====  
The sound of footsteps drew my attention from my thoughts, my eyes looking to Isaac, who wore a face of sheer disbelief. I didn't keep eye contact for long, how could I?

"You heard everything?" He nodded before taking a seat next to me.

"I'm not choosing sides, but you were wrong. She was being fair, even if you couldn't see it. You screwed up. You know that, right?" I hung my head in shame, nodding.

"Of course I do. But I can't take back my words, so I'll just keep moving forward." Isaac looked at me, a look of doubt and shame hitting me.

"I'm gonna be honest. I will not follow an alpha like you. You either apologize and fix the shit you screwed up, or don't ever look, talk, or even be near me. I don't want an alpha who abuses their own privileges. I'm headed home." I watched Isaac stand and leave the building. He was right about one thing. I was a terrible alpha. I screwed up badly, and I didn't know how I was going to even try to fix this. Placing my head in my hands I decided to stay at the loft tonight. Derek most likely wasn't coming home till later, so I'd stay till than. As I laid down I thought about Stiles. 

"I wonder how Stiles is?" I said it out loud, even though I knew no one would hear it. Sighing deeply I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

~Stiles~  
=====  
My eyes shot open, sweat drenching my body. I had sat up quickly, scaring even Derek. My breathing was rough and seemed hard to let loose. The feeling of someone touching my back caused my body to tremble, almost like I was a scared child. The edge of my vision was coated in a black fog, the fog slowly creeping more toward the center, as if I was going blind or someone was covering my eyes. Fear lined everything about me, and I could tell Derek could feel it as well. I could hear him calling my name, but it sounded like he was so far away. What was happening? Everything lasted for a short moment before everything went blank in my mind. All I could see was a pitch black area, almost like the same place I was when the Nogitsune had possessed me. But it wasn't possible. We had caught the Nogitsune. But I became less sure as a voice I knew cut through the darkness. It echoed from everywhere, leaving me unable to pinpoint it.

"Not everything is as you think. I'm a fox, remember? I'm made to trick and deceive, you guys just hadn't figured it out."

"Figured out what?" The laugh was rough and sent a chill cutting into me.

"That what you sealed wasn't me. It was the physical part of me. I'm always going to be here. But don't worry! You can't do anything anyway. Time for some fun, don't you agree. Just sit back and watch the movie." Pain splintered through me. It couldn't be possible. No. I had to warn them. But I couldn't seem to find the exit from the black area, only the images before me. The images of Derek trying to check up on me. He was in danger. But what could I do? My heart ached badly as I knew I had no choice but to watch behind the veil. I really was weak. I was pathetic.


	5. The beginning of the end - Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the book. I find it best when I write using music. So sorry if the chapters seem really emotional. 
> 
> (O,_,O) I've been having a rough time lately. My heart literally feels partially broken. I'm still determined to produce good chapters for you amazing people though.

~Derek~  
=====  
I looked at Stiles, still trying to determine if he was okay. I could hear his heartbeat had quickened and the air smelled mostly of fear. Touching his shoulders again he looked up, his eyes meeting with mine. But instantly I could tell something was wrong. His eyes looked dark, the brown iris now more black. I watched as his lips formed into the most evil looking grin I'd ever seen, malice pouring off him. Within the malice there was a hint of blood lust. Was this really Stiles anymore? The Stiles I had been with earlier was the Stiles I knew. But when I looked at the smile only a mad man would wear, I was less sure it was really Stiles. Standing up quickly I backed away, teeth bared and claws drawn. The air had grown thick with a scent I had once smelled. Disbelief spread throughout my face. It couldn't be possible. But the person in front of me said differently. I had to leave quickly, tell the others. But almost as if the person before me could hear my thoughts, he was on me in less than a second. The smile of sheer evil close to my face, arms pinning me to the wall. 

"Where do you think you're going?" My blue icy eyes didn't seem to do anything, only cause a harass snicker to come from Stiles lips. Could I even call them Stiles' lips, or the Nogitsune's. A finger reached toward my lips, pressing firmly on them. Stiles skin had grown a deathly cold, the person before me far worse than the Nogitsune we once had beaten. This one was worse than evil, if there even was such a thing. This was worse than a kids worse fear and nightmare. 

"I need you to keep quiet about this! You do understand, don't you?" I forced a snarl through my lips, cutting past the finger. But it only seemed to cause irritation to show among the even more pale face. A hand reached up and gripped around my throat, causing fear to race through me. I was scared out of my mind, and I knew I should be. But I needed to get out somehow. Goodness knows what it might do to me though. 

I bit my lip as the being drew closer to me, the scent of Stiles no longer there as his eyes became a pool of black. Black. Like a void that once you fell into, you could never find your way back. Holding my breath I waited till the beings head was close to mine, slamming my head forward into his. It hurt me to injure Stiles body at all. But even I knew I had no choice. I covered my head as the impact left a pain rippling through my brain. I'd thrown enough force to send Stiles stumbling backward, but not far enough away to allow me to run for it. Within another second, Stiles was back on me. His hand formed a fist and slammed into my stomach, the sound of breaking bones mixing with the sound of my body smashing through the wall. I was sent flying into the hallway, blood already rising to my mouth. Before I was able to get up or try to fix the stars I was seeing, Stiles was on me again. His hands gripped tightly around my throat, the sight of the unearthly smirk planted on his lips. 

"Like I said, can't have you saying anything to them. What better way than to kill you!?!" As his grip tightened I made a last ditch effort, throwing my foot into his knee, the bone giving a blood chilling crack. For a second his grip loosened enough for me to get free, my hand slamming into his ribs. I could feel the bone around my knuckles, but I kept from stopping my attack. The punch sent Stiles back into the bedroom, my eyes looking to his body trying desperately to get up, his knee shifted into a position that would have had me writhing in pain on the floor. From the stairwell I could hear the sound of Stiles father yelling, his footsteps moving quickly up the staircase. But they stopped when he rounded the corner to find me leaning on the wall with blood all over me and holes smashed through the walls. Finally he noticed Stiles who had already stood back up, his knee no longer mangled. I watched his eyes touch down on his father, his smile reaching into Sheriff Stilinski's soul. He stood frozen as Stiles moved toward him, my mind forcing me into action. I stepped between them, throwing my fist at Stiles. But my efforts were cut short when he stopped my punch, my arms twisting. He let go and spun, throwing his foot into my head, my body thrown in a crumpled mess next to his father. My vision had gone almost blank. But I could still see Stiles getting closer to his father. Forcing myself to stand I stepped once more in front of Stile's father. 

"Go!"

"No! That's my son..." Without warning I shoved him, pushing him down the stairs. I watched him slowly get up, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"Please go tell the other's." Nodding Stiles father left quickly, Stiles more focused on me. My head spun in circles and nothing was clear in my vision anymore. 

"You really should have stayed down." I gave a half hearted smile before he was in front of me. I didn't have time to even move an inch, the feeling of something piercing through me. Blood rushed to my mouth, leaking through the cracks and spilling onto the floor in front of Stiles. I watched him pull his hand free, my knees giving out and falling out from under me. Looking up once more at Stiles I could see tears. Something about that made me let out a smile and chuckle.

"So you are... In there... Stiles? I love you... I really... Do!" With one harass scream filled with both pain and pleasure from Stiles I watched everything beginning to fade. My body fell limp, my consciousness drifting. Was this really the end? I thought back to what Allison had said. I really should have told him he was my mate, I thought. I listened as the footsteps drew farther away. My eyes closing. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Stiles. I'm so sorry. My breathing grew faint, my smile still partially on my lips as I breathed shallow breathes. The thought I had was our kiss. He at least knew the truth and I knew his feelings. It meant I could at least be happy. I could be happy, cause he loved me, even if he couldn't say those words.


	6. The beginning of the end - Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on the chapter, but I've been dealing with tons of stuff that had me an emotional wreck. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try my best to start regulating the chapters. Also, what other fanfictions ships would you want to see. I would love to know what ship to do next. :D 
> 
> Enjoy and I'm glad to finally be back to normal.

~Allison~  
======  
I hadn't remembered much after the fight with Scott. All I seemed to focus one was the anger that flooded him, and it sure showed during the end of our argument. I honestly wondered if maybe I'd taken the fight to far, a little unfair? But I did what I thought was best. From the corner of my eye I saw someone bolt out in front of my car, the person someone I knew. Slamming onto the breaks I stopped about a foot from smearing Stiles dad onto my hood. My heart hammered in my chest as he quickly looped around to the passenger seat, opening the door and climbing in. 

"What's wrong Sheriff Stilinski?" The look of fear was one even I could see. Many questions ran through my head.

"I need to find Scott and Isaac." I nodded, deciding to not question it. I knew Scott was in the loft still, though I was anything but happy to see him again. It made me wonder if he'd throw something again if we met eye to eye.

"I'll drive to Scott, call Isaac on my phone and Lydia. Tell them to meet up back at the loft, okay?" He nodded before grabbing my phone with shaky fingers.

"Did Derek go see Stiles?" I watched as Stiles dad stopped dialing a number, tears reaching the edge of his eyes. Deciding to drop it for now, I zoomed down the road, hurrying to the loft.

When we got there Isaac was already outside, Scott also standing opposite of him, both not even glancing toward each other. Taking a deep breath I stopped the car, Stiles father handing me my phone before trying to get out and almost stumbling. Scott and Isaac noticed his unsteadiness, questioning looks pointed to me. But I knew nothing more than them. We all entered the loft, Stiles father the first to sit. As soon as he hit the seat he broke down, tears running in endless streams. 

"Where's Lydia?" I looked at Isaac and shrugged.

"I'm right here. I swear I can never get some peace and quiet. So what is it this time?" Stiles father hesitated before wiping his eyes. Everything about him shook, fear I could even tell was pouring off him.

"It's Stiles... And Derek." Scott finally looked up from the floor, fear etched into his eyes.

"What about them?" 

"Something happened to Stiles. Derek forced me out of the house. He was beaten up badly last I checked. Stiles isn't acting like Stiles, I mean he hurt Derek. He couldn't ever truly hurt someone." Everything he said came out soft and low volume. 

"Just relax. Tell us whenever you can. give us detail." He took a deep breath, telling us everything from the moment he'd talked with Stiles when he'd gotten home to when Derek shoved him down the stairs to get him from danger. Everyone stared at him, not sure what to say.

"So last you saw Derek was when he shoved you down the stairs?" Stiles dad nodded before the tears began again. I sat next to him comforting him. 

"We need to go to his house, see if we can find Derek. He has to be okay? Stiles could never do something like kill Derek." Stiles father looked up at me, his eyes sending signals through me I might be wrong.

"It wasn't Stiles I saw. Derek broke his legs and in less than a few second he was perfectly normal. There is only one other time I could think of where I knew of those abilities. It might be crazy and impossible. But it reminds me of..."

"The Nogitsune..." We all looked up at the open door of the loft, Derek leaning on the door, blood seeping through his clothes and his legs almost on the verge of giving out. Without warning we all watched him hit the floor, our eyes finally falling onto the hole in his chest and the bruises that were marked on his face and any other area exposed. Without hesitation we all ran over. I could only hope we could stop to much blood loss. We needed Derek and honestly, he had seen everything from what he'd heard. Still, I was lost on the word he'd said. The Nogitsune. I had almost died trying to stop it the first time. They had trapped it in the jar. But than my mind wandered. What if we never truly got rid of it? What if we only got rid of a small piece of it?

~Derek~  
======  
Eyes Open: Scott and everyone leaned over me.

Eyes Closed: Stiles smiling to me.

Eyes Open: The Vet pointing a light at me.

Eyes Closed: The kiss we shared. Me and Stiles.

Eyes Open: The needle running through my skin. Everyone looking at me with concern.

Eyes Closed: The grin of pure malice. An evil looking Stiles. The Stiles of my worst Nightmares.

I quickly opened my eyes, sitting up. Pain shot through me, causing my teeth to clench. Scott and Isaac were the first two up, pushing me to lay back down. I accepted their hands pushing me down, the vet Deaton coming over and pressing a needle into my skin. Almost instantly I grew a little weak, my limbs feeling numb. Turning my head I looked at him, than to everyone else. Everyone was up and around me in no time, Deaton having to move away from me. 

"You can talk to him for a bit. But he needs to sleep and heal."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. But with your amazing healing abilities, you'll only need a week to fully heal. Can I ask how you got such life threatening wounds." I bit my tongue, looking away from him.

"Stiles." I could feel everyone's eyes, my body squirming to it as a reaction to my discomfort.

"So the Nogitsune is back?" I shook my head.

"It never left I believe. I think the emotional part of it, the imaginary part of it stayed connected to Stiles." Deaton bit his lip and moved back.

"I see. We locked the physical part away. So the emotional aspect of the Nogitsune is at battle with Stiles. It's trying to take over, except this time you can't remove it."

Scott stood up slamming his fist into the wall. He stared directly at Deaton before speaking. "So how do we stop it this time?"

"You can't. This battle is in his head. The only way is to break into his own mind. But only the mate can do that and Derek is far from being able to go into Stiles mind."

"What could happen if I did?" I watched Deaton shrink back a little. His face gave me the answer.

"You'd either die because of the stress on your body, or the Nogitsune would destroy you. Either way, it would mean death..."

"Would it stop the Nogitsune?" Deaton gave a sly grin.

"It would allow for Stiles to take the lead, to bump the Nogitsune off the thrown. But It will cause loss, no matter how we go at this." I nodded, looking at Isaac and Scott.

"I guess we have a Stiles to find." Allison came into view, worry in her eyes.

"Derek, if we do this... You could..."

"I have to." Without another word she nodded.

I stayed awake long enough to hear the plan. Allison and Scott would lure Stiles and Nogitsune, Isaac, Lydia, and Deaton would trap him. Than came me. I would enter his mind. No matter the pain it would cause, I had no doubts. I was going to do this. I loved Stiles. He was my world. If I couldn't have my Stiles, than where was my world? Even if death was my outcome, Stiles was my top priority. He was my number one. My mate.


	7. The beginning of the end - Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is coming to an end soon. So I'd really love to see what you guys would want to read next. If you want a straight Sterek or a different ship, let me know.
> 
> :D Enjoy and please leave me feedback!!

~Allison~  
======  
I stood next to Scott, both of us looking the opposite way of the other. The silence was unbearable. But I dared not to break it. That was until Scott did.

"I'm sorry." For the first time since our fight I looked at him, a slight smile on my face. He wasn't looking at me, which I thought okay. I was just glad he was apologizing. 

"It's fine..."

"It's not. I could have hurt you. If I had, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I know I'm to blame for the fight. I should have never cheated, so if it's a break you need from me, then I'm okay with that. But I hated myself for the way I acted. I'm an alpha and one of my beta's said something that knocked sense into me. So I'm sorry." I moved closer to him, grabbing his hand, his eyes turning and locking with mine.

"I forgive you. But if you do it again, I'll actually kill you." His face went pale, a small chuckle escaping my lips. 

We stayed in the school even after closing, both of us knowing Stiles would find us. The Nogitsune had a grudge, and with him thinking Derek was dead, Scott was definitely next. I was guessing it took people Stiles held the most dear first. It was honestly cruel and made me hate the Nogitsune more. Without warning the doors flew open. Me and Scott hurried to one of the classroom, the sound of snickering with a voice we knew cutting through the silent, dark halls.

"Where, Oh where could you guys be? I know your here. I sense it. Why are you hiding? Hiding will only make things worse when I do find you. But you know that." Scott took a deep breath before exiting the room, closing the door behind him and heading down the hall toward the voice. From where I sat, I could hear the conversation fine. All I was waiting for was for a shot at Stiles back. Deaton had given us something that could knock even a alpha werewolf out for a few days. I only hoped Deaton's words weren't real. Would there really be lost lives?

~Scott~  
=====  
I quietly moved a little further down the hall until I saw a small figure before me, coated in shadows. I could tell it was Stiles, except I could smell bloodlust in the air from him.

"So you came out to play. Where's the other one? If you're here, so is that beauty you always have with you." Anger gripped me. I was more irritated by the fact I knew it wasn't Stiles saying those things. Pushing back my anger I looked dead into those eyes that were like the void, filled with black.

"I'm here, so why don't we play?" I watched as he seemed to search the halls, almost as if assuring himself it was only the two of us. After about a minute I felt my skin tremble as his face turned into a grin of horror. His eyes said he was sure of one thing. He was hunting, and I was the pray. I was dead if he got ahold of me. Without a second of hesitation he lunged toward me, my eyes growing red and claws drawn. I knew I couldn't win, not if Derek couldn't. Derek was the most skilled fighter I had known. If he lost a fight, than the enemy was damn deadly. 

I stepped sideways, allowing Stiles to move past me. But all too quickly he regained balance from the awkward lunge, his legs bending and sending him quickly heading toward me. I knew I didn't have time dodge. Instead I locked my knees, thrusting my hand forward. My knuckles connected with bone, the sound of cracking spreading through the silent halls. It wasn't just my knuckles that had broken, Stiles seemed to draw back, blood leaking from his mouth. I knew from the impact I'd broken a rib or two, I only hoped it was enough.

From behind I could see Allison peaking from in the classroom, the needle resting in her hand. As she slowly entered the hall, Stiles seemed to notice. his eyes moved to hers, causing her to freeze in place. His teeth were red now and I was amazed by recovery. It was true, no amount of injury seemed to stay long. It was almost as if he had never received the beating. 

"You told me it was just us Scott... Why did you lie to me?" I bit my lip, trying to step closer to him, trying to pull his eyes from Allison. I was the distraction, she was the one who held the most important thing right now. The Serum. Something to knock this psychotic Stiles out for a few days. But as though he had already understand our plans he gave a harsh laugh, the air growing still and cold.

"You thought I was a fool? You can't stop me, don't you see that?" I continued to move slowly, until his eyes moved to me once more, his feet moving so quick I hadn't seen what happened next exactly. One second he was before me a few feet away, the next I was looking into his eyes, pinned against the lockers. I could feel the metal crushed under me, Stiles grip something that even I could not break free from. 

"You can't beat me... No one can! Give up and die, go be with your friend. He'll surely be waiting, in Hell..." My rage was over the limit of my control. I knew I couldn't say Derek was alive, and I badly wanted to. Maybe it would reach to Stiles if he was still in there. But I couldn't speak as his grip tightened on my neck, cutting my airway. I felt like I was growing weak, like he was pushing my Wolf back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allison behind him, the needle stabbing into his back. But everything seemed blurry, my body feeling numb and weak. I wasn't sure if he was still holding onto my throat or not, my consciousness leaving me.

~Allison~  
======  
I had watched as Stiles had pinned Scott with a fearsome force, one that I could Scott could not get out from. His breathing had become less frequent and it had clicked. Stiles was killing him. Not thinking about dangers I raced up to them, Stiles glancing at me from the corner of his eye before I rammed the needle into his back. His grip had loosened, but Scott had simply fallen to the floor, motionless. So did Stiles. They both lied there. I wasn't sure who to check on. Should I check to see if Scott was breathing, or see if Stiles was knocked out for sure. Deciding Scott was a little more important, I leaned down. I could feel a slight pulse on his wrist, a sigh of relief overwhelming me. We had done it. I couldn't actually believe it. We did it...

Red. Pain. Two words I had running through me. Swallowing I looked down, something shiny, metallic poking through. My eyes moved to Scott who was still out. From behind me I heard a whisper filled with malice and evil. A whisper that sent chills racing through me.

"You didn't think that would truly work, did you?" Gasping for air the metallic object left, I was guessing it was a knife. Everything about me grew weak, my vision fading faster than I wanted it to. My body hit the floor in a quick motion, face looking toward Scott. He was slowly waking from what I had seen. But part of me knew it may be too late. Stiles had moved in front of my face, turned away from me. He was over Scott, the blade resting firmly in his hands, stained in blood. The laugh was what sent me into overdrive, adrenaline pouring through me. Holding back the tears I wanted to release, I forced myself to reach into my pocket grabbing the glass vial. Biting back my lip I clenched it tightly, thrusting my hand at Stiles, the needle pointing out from it stabbing into his back once more. This time I had aimed for the bottom of his back, right by his spine. He was somewhat wobbly before the second vial. Plus the second was more potent. This time he gave a earsplitting shriek before he flopped onto the floor, no longer moving unless to breath. 

I had crawled away from his body to Scott, forcing myself to sit against the lockers. I pulled Scotts phone from his pocket, dialing Lydia. 

"Allison. Everything okay? We heard that shriek... Was it Stiles?" Holding my wound which at this point was gushing blood, I forced the words out, biting back the pain.

"Yeah. He's down... For now. Hurry please..." Before she could say anything else the phone slipped from my hand, my body feeling so cold. Was this what death felt like? If so, it was a terrible feeling. I looked once more at Scott who was still trying to wake up. Inhaling a deep breath, I held it for what felt like forever before I released it. My lungs felt so weak, ignoring my gesture to inhale once more. This was it. I honestly at that point wished for life. I wanted to live for them. But if this was it, I'd let it. I thought back to my mother's death. Maybe I would finally see her again. Funny how we both died by a supernatural cause. I forced a smile on the thought we were such an odd family, my body lying motionless. My reins on the life I had had finally disappeared. This was my end!


	8. The beginning of the end - Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to really say, so just enjoy! :D

~Lydia~  
=====  
When me and Isaac had gotten to the building, all we had seen was Stiles sprawled on the floor and Allison lying in Scott's arms. I didn't need to get closer to know what had happened. But for the first time in my life, I didn't care if people saw me cry. We had called Deaton to pick us up, Scott not once letting go of Allison. That day, I could say everyone was hurt. But I thought back to Stiles. If he was in there still, if he had witnessed her death, how would he handle it? I knew he was weak minded, especially emotionally. But I let it go. 

~Scott~  
=====  
I paced outside the room Stiles was locked in, everyone looking either at the ground or at me. I knew my pacing wasn't helping. But honestly, if I wasn't pacing, I would have blown through the door to Stiles room and beat the shit out of him. It wasn't his fault personally, it was the Nogitsune. But they were two in one body. So who should I truly be mad at? From the corner of my eye I saw Derek enter the room, my anger only rising for a reason I yet knew. His eyes flicked over to me, mine looking him up and down. Bandages were wrapped everywhere on him and I could tell he was in pain even breathing. We all had been put through hell. Some of us a little more unlucky. I didn't know what exactly happened before I awoke to Allison dead. But I only hoped he hadn't made her suffer.

"Are you sure you're up to it Derek? I mean, if you push it too hard, it could..." 

"He has no choice. We need to fix Stiles, even if he dies in the process. Not like death isn't something we haven't seen." I hadn't realized how harsh it had come out, until Isaac had shrunk back and Derek was giving the worst glare I'd ever seen. Trying to look away did nothing. My anger was there and honestly, I couldn't keep it in anymore. Neither could Derek apparently.

"Actually I do have a choice. But I choose to save my mate. I'm sorry Allison..." Within seconds I was on Derek, pressing him against the wall. Both of us had our teeth barred and claws drawn. His eyes truly were an icy blue. 

"Don't you say another word, or I might not be able to stop myself from hurting you. I'm holding on by a thin thread. But every time I see Stiles in that room, it only reminds me that he killed her..." Derek wanted to say something, only he didn't. His eyes looked to the floor. For once I had seen a look I thought he'd never have. Guilt. Why did he look guilty?

"Why aren't you saying anything? If he's your mate, shouldn't you be backing him up." His eyes never once moved from the floor, his teeth clenched.

"I know how it feels to look at something and see another. To compare them. I look in the mirror and see how I lived, than imagine Allison. I shouldn't have been the one to survive. You may be right about Stiles killing her, even if it was the Nogitsune. But I still love him. I'm both sad and happy to be alive. If I can at least save Stiles, even if it means death, I'll do it. Not for you, or them. For him." Without another words I stepped back, my claws retracting. 

"Than shall we begin?" Derek nodded, Isaac still hunched over on the sofa. Sighing I walked over to him, touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Isaac. I shouldn't have yelled or been harsh to you. But he already decided, and knowing Derek, he will never back away from his own words. All we can do is sit back, watch, and wait." He gave a quick nod before a smile brushed his face. 

Heading back over to Derek I lightly patted his shoulder, feeling a little less pissed than before. The anger was still there. But Derek had helped push the rage back. I felt like a hopeless Alpha. Not only was I pushing my aggression onto my pack, I was also putting all the blame onto Stiles, who we knew had no control over what had been happening. I was honestly happy for him. Somewhere deep in my heart there was a part of me that Derek would come out unscathed, and he'd be able to live for Stiles. But what truly were the odds? If only all our answers could have a simple answer.

We both opened the door to the room that Stiles was in. He was chained to a chair bolted to the floor. His hands were cuffed behind him and chain was wrapped many times around his feet. There was little chance he could actually break free. But in case, we made sure we had extra vials of the stuff to knock him out. We could tell he was awake, even if his eyes were shut. Something about the way he was breathing told us, it was different from how Derek had heard it when they had laid together. But almost as soon as we closed the door, Deaton behind us, his eyes shot open. I was frozen in place, unlike Deaton and Derek. The worst part was that Stiles wasn't looking at me or Deaton. He was looking at Derek. A look of disbelief written on his face. A look I almost loved to see. The look of loss.

~Derek~  
======  
His eyes were trained on me, like a hole opening up to suck me in. A hole deep enough, that if you fell in, you could never get out. 

"Well, I'll be damned. Thought I killed you. Is that bitch still living as well? You know, the one who drugged me twice." I kept my face emotionless, trying to keep the answers from him. But when I looked at Scott, it was written clearly on his face, the anger surfacing again. Taking a deep breath I moved in front of Scott, blocking his view.

"Scott, you need to calm down, okay? Ignore him." I watched him give a simple nod before he turned and walked out of the room. It was the best choice on his part. But as soon as he left, I felt alone, wishing he'd come back. I knew he would eventually.

"Poor Alpha, losing his precious mate. Come to think of it, you don't have yours right now either. Since Stiles is your mate, am I as well?" I bit my tongue, clenching my hands.

"Like hell you are." Deaton could tell talking would get nowhere.

"Derek, can you please get into position. I'm going to sedate him once more. It will only weaken him for a short bit, long enough to reach Stiles. I'm..." Stiles leaned his head back, laughing loudly.

"You'll never reach him. not before I kill you. Better watch your back Derek." I glared at him before getting behind the chair that strapped him down, my claws extended. Most alphas only need one hand and claws, but a mate reaching into their loved ones mind needed two. It was to secure a good connection. It symbolizes both body and soul. It meant that if I died in his head, I died in the real world. It was called a dream world. It was a dream for Stiles, but a reality for me. My choices would mean life or death. Taking a long inhale, I watch Deaton insert the needle, Stiles eyes closing, giving me my cue. Looking at Deaton once more I smiled before pressing my claws into Stiles neck, everything growing dark as my eyes closed.


	9. The beginning of the end - Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really need some thoughts. What should I write about next. Don't be afraid to share. I do any ship. :D
> 
> ENJOY!!!! (^o^)

~Derek~  
======  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Stiles room. As I grew near the bed to touch it, I would smell faintly Stiles scent. I knew there were risks to entering a dream world. If I got lost, I could never get out. Most people who attempted this failed. It was extremely hard to stay focused on ones task. I shut my eyes before turning around, my eyes scanning the room, looking for anything that may guide me to Stiles. Nothing seemed to stand out as 'Not Belonging'. Quietly moving from the room I came into what should be a hallway, instead, I found myself in the school hallways. Lockers were open, papers and many school supplies littered the floor where I walked. Though Stiles scent was getting somewhat closer, it still seemed so far off. Inhaling I forced myself to remember the smell. Not only of Stiles. But of the Nogitsune. I was sure he was in here, and I was quiet unsettled about knowing I'd have to face him eventually. 

"Derek... Com... Hur..." The voice came through jumbled and slurred, thankfully I knew the voices owner. It was Deaton no doubt. But what was he trying to say to me. Trying to piece it together I hadn't noticed the scenery change around me. This time I was in the middle of the woods, silence surrounding me. I knew these parts of the forest. My eyes widened as I turned to find my home. Only it was on fire, like long ago. Somewhere in my head told me to turn and ignore it, only it was easier said then done. 

I stumbled forward toward the house, toward the flames that destroyed my family. The screams echoed throughout the house, my ears picking each of them up. Pain rippled through my chest, my lungs suddenly feeling tight, like I could no longer breath. Panic hit me at once, causing me to fall to my knees. Sweat rolled down my body like a stream does from one pond to another. The heat was unbearable, scorching my skin even from the distance I stood away from the house. I felt numb both inside and out. I knew I needed to get up, to move. I knew it was fake, it was all in the past. But it held me there, like a captive, like I was a prisoner. Pain ran to my head, everything about me shaking. I was trembling like a scared pup being hunted by something far greater. honestly, I knew I was the prey here. The Nogitsune was far superior. Just than I heard something. Something far in the depths of my mind. A voice that I knew all too well. The only voice that could truly reach me in my state.

"Derek. Please get up. Please. I need you. Derek!" It was as if something grabbed ahold of me. One second I was desperately trying to regain my thoughts, the next I was somewhere else. The house was no where in sight, not that I was complaining. But I was still a wreck. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and tears fought my eyelids as I closed them to stop from crying. What had happened I never wanted to go through again. But as I tried to fix myself, piece myself back together I remembered the voice. Stiles voice. Had that meant he was near me, or had he connected with my thoughts? Was it his voice or was it my mind allowing me to hear it, even if it wasn't his? I had so many questions. Many I knew could not be answered quite yet. Biting my lip hard, I felt a sharp, quick pain in my lip as my tooth cut it, blood trickling slowly to my chin. Taking a deep breath I pushed back any questions or scenes I had seen. I had one goal. Find Stiles. I'd find him. I was sure of it. I would not die until I did. I only hoped he could hold on and wait for me.

~Scott~  
=====  
I had entered the room about ten minutes since Derek went in. Deaton had sort of connected to Derek, only we weren't so sure his voice broke through the dream world. Since than it had been almost an hour with no idea what could be going on. The only thing we could see was that his lip was bleeding. It could mean many things, so we agreed to aim positive. We went with a self injury, something many people did to prove they weren't dreaming or if they were. If it hurt, you weren't dreaming. If it didn't, it wasn't real, you were dreaming. It seemed to me, the most likely thing Derek would do.

"How long can someone stay in the dream world before they..." I couldn't say it. I wished badly Derek would be fine. But all the facts pointed towards a negative outcome. Deaton noticed I would say no more.

"I guess however long they are able to hold up. I'm amazed Derek made it an hour with such terrible injuries, not to mention..." He pointed to Derek's body, blood seeping through the bandages and wrap. How had I not smelled Derek's blood. 

"How long has he been bleeding?" Deaton frowned, my heart aching. 

"He's been like that for over thirty minutes now. How he is still holding up, I couldn't tell you. But I know one thing. With how he's looking, he wont last much longer."

"How long?" Regret washed over me the instant I asked. Deaton gave me a look of worry, my brain telling me I didn't want to know. But I honestly did. I refused to lose another pack member. I would not lose anyone else.

"The most, an hour."

"The least?" Deaton looked at Derek, who's bleeding had grown worse then before.

"Twenty minutes." Those words sent chills through me. I couldn't do anything to help him. But having faith was hard, especially with such low chances of surviving this attempt to save his mate. I knew everyone would want to know how Derek was. I only hoped they would hate me from hiding the truth. Keeping the truth from them would keep panic lower. But if it got out, there would be nothing I could do. As if Deaton read my mind he nodded to me, a smile flicking quickly over my face.

"You are their alpha. They will respect you no matter your choices, whether they would admit it or not." For once I felt a little relaxed, like everything that happened was all a dream. I wish it was. In my heart it knew the truth. The hell we've been through, was anything far from fake. Taking one more look at Derek I turned and left the room. How I was going to explain things was going to be a pain in the ass. But I knew one thing. They deserved the truth and nothing but.

~Derek~  
======  
I hadn't taken much time to check where I was, only I could tell it was the hospital. It was as if I was going to everyplace Stiles had been in real life. I'd been to the school, my house, and his. What else would come after the hospital? I moved through the empty halls, looking into empty rooms. Again no one was around. What did it mean? I knew dream worlds tended to relate to the creator. If it was Stiles, why wouldn't there be anybody around. He was always laughing and friends with many people, so why did the hospital look so lonely? I stopped walking. Alone. It took me a moment to put my thoughts to use. The hospital was the first place everything went wrong for Stiles and good for the Nogitsune. I felt a wave of joy overcome me, only it was pushed aside as a voice of pure hate came into earshot from behind me. Slowly turning I found myself looking down the hall to a shadowed figure. The Nogitsune. Something about him caused even my wolf to flinch, to try to run and hide. 

"Looks like I found you... Shame you were so close, yet so far away."


	10. The beginning of the end - Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate those of you who read my work. It makes me happy knowing there are people who see something in my stuff. Enjoy and don't forget, I need some people telling me other ships to write about. :D

~Stiles~  
=====  
I felt my heart ache. I had reached Derek. He was here. I should have been more happy, only I wasn't. Why was he here? I was glad he had survived. I wasn't sure I could live knowing I'd killed him. But he was okay. I wanted to see him, and also not. My emotions were mixed. At this point I no longer knew which were my feelings and which were not. I looked up when I heard the sounds of footsteps. Light showed before, something I almost didn't recognize. A small hint of light cut into where I was, thinning the darkness. Climbing to my feet, I stumbled forward. With weak hands I reached before me. Reached through the darkness and into the small pocket of light. 

~Derek~  
======  
I looked around repeatedly to try to pinpoint where the Nogitsune had gone. But no matter how much I looked, he had vanished, leaving no trace of himself, not even a trace in scent. In this building, it was filled with a stench of death, leaving my nose in turmoil. From somewhere I could hear faint breathing. But each time I even took one step towards it, it would change location. How was I supposed to fight something that made itself untraceable, unable to be detected. How could I win this without my wolf. It was everything I relied on. With my mind overthinking things, I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me, a hand grabbing around the back of my shirt and pulling me. I can say, though not aloud, I would have pissed myself, only I stood more shocked. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Before me was Stiles, his eyes almost showing just as much disbelief. But how had he found me when I hadn't been able to find him?

"Derek..." His voice was weak, skin so pale. I wanted badly to wrap him in my arms, refuse to let go. But my wants were cut short by a laugh I'd heard numerous times, within the laugh was also a shade of anger.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. To think you betrayed me. How can I ever forgive you?" I was still scared of the thing before us, only Stiles fear was something even I couldn't grasp. Reaching my hand out I grabbed Stiles, remember my job, the thing I was supposed to tell him.

"Listen to me Stiles. The way to overcome and defeat him is to..." Suddenly I felt something hit me, my feet no longer on the floor, my body flying through the air. I let out a scream as my back smashed into the wall. I tried to get up, but my body refused, my stomach no longer able to hold on. My back arched as any food item I may have had in me went onto the floor, some blood mixed into the pile of mush. I found Stiles looking to me, his eyes trailing over me.

"You have to get over your fear..." Again I was hit from something I couldn't see. My face bounced off the floor, the sound of my nose crushing beneath the wait and against the tile. Letting out another scream, I swung my arms around, hitting something. It was a disadvantage that this thing could go invisible to my eyes. Stiles seemed to get it now as his eyes locked onto an area where to me nothing stood. I felt a sense of hope, my eyes moving to where Stiles was looking.

"Stiles, I... Need you. I cant see... Him, so be my eyes." Stiles nodded before saying his location, no second going to waste. I pounced, landing on my target, teeth drawn. I knew I had two choices. Kill the Nogitsune, or have Stiles no longer become afraid of him. Both seemed almost impossible, but I had to take a chance.

"Stiles. Overcome your fear!"

"Fear?" As the Nogitsune under me slashed at my face, I tried to dodge, only he connected. My already weak and bloody body was sent back a few feet, my back hitting the floor. I wasn't too happy Stiles wasn't doing anything, but what could he do? The Nogitsune made his way over to me, crawling over me and pressing his hands against my neck. Through short breathes and a shaky voice I spoke.

"Fear of... Him!" I felt myself weakening, chest slowly rising and lowering less. I was sure my face was a mess. I fought tooth and nail to try to loosen his grip on my throat, but it only grew tighter, air being completely cut off from my lungs. Everything about me trembled as my fingers slipped from the grip. Was this it? I had almost died once, but would I truly die this time. All I could see was a smile I wish never existed. 

"Get off him... GET OFF HIM!" The grip loosened as he spoke, my head slowly turning to see Stiles, no longer shaking as much in his boots. I gobbled up as much air as possible, the Nogitsune climbing from me and moving towards Stile. I wanted to get up, help. But nothing was working. 

"Think about this Stiles... You were nothing before I was a part of you. You can not get rid of me. I will never leave you." I looked at Stiles, his eyes locked to mine.

"I was something. I was loved. I was family. I was me. I don't need you. I DONT NEED YOU!" Horror crossed my face as the Nogitsune charged Stiles. I was almost shocked by Stiles, his feet not moving, body staying still. He was no longer shaking or scared, he was standing his ground and the Nogitsune could not seem to touch him. It was like Stiles had a wall around, one no one could break.

"This is my body. Not yours. You will leave. Never come back. Leave." It was as if Stiles was under command of everything in the dream world. One moment the Nogitsune is stuck in front of Stiles, the next its screaming. I watched as it burst to flames, than disappeared, no ash, nothing. Gripping my stomach I let out a small chuckle, Stiles looking back to me, worry spread throughout his face. 

"I'll see you back in the real world, kay?"

"Okay." I reached up, my hand touching his cheek as everything began to fade around me.

~Stiles~  
=====  
When I opened my eyes I almost couldn't believe it was me in my own body. It felt so foreign. Behind me I felt something being removed, a pain so small hitting my neck. I knew it was Derek. I wanted to turn and see him. But something kept me in place. My eyes met Scott's, his look to me was asking if it was really me, Stiles.

"Derek? Hey Derek. Scott, tell them to clear the couch, now." My heart raced as I heard Deaton talking. What had happened to Derek? I knew the injuries in the dream world were bad, but not super life threatening. Tears stung my eyes as I saw Scott race out, Deaton walking past me, dragging Derek, blood everywhere. Everything about my body was in turmoil. It was all my fault... I hurt him and yet he still came to save me. Did he know it might cost him his life? I was to blame. It was all my fault, everything was my fault.


	11. The beginning of the end - Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying. :D 
> 
> This is sadly the last chapter of this story. But I'm working on putting out more stuff.

~Stiles~  
=====  
I didn't know what happened once they dragged him out, since the chains were still on me. I was less worried about the chains and more about Derek. Suddenly the door burst back open, Scott facing me with smile.

"Stiles... Oh my God, you're alright..." I watched as Scott struggled to undo the chains, the heavy metal hitting the floor as he tore at them. When they were all gone, he pulled me into a hug, my tears barely holding on from falling out of my eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." Scott seemed to stiffen at the apology. Did he already know what I was apologizing for?

"It's fine Stiles. I'm just glad you're okay. I thought..." I dug my teeth into my lip, pushing Scott back. He stared at me wide-eyed, as if wondering why I had been so rough when he accepted my apology.

"It's... It's not fine Scott. I killed her... I killed Allison... I'm a monster... Why? Why did you guys try to save me? Why would you save someone who does not deserve to be forgiveness and saved? Why don't you hate me? And most of all, why would Derek risk his life to save me?" Scott had a face of sadness, his arms pulling me in one more time. This time I allowed the embrace, tears streaming down my face endlessly. 

I was a monster.

A murderer.

I killed Allison.

Hurt Derek, the one I loved.

What made me worth saving? Why did someone so nice and sweet like Allison have to die? Why did the person I relied on most get hurt because they were so close to me? These questions were things I needed answered. But the main one I wanted to know was why Derek would go so far for me? He said he loved me. But love, no one would go as far as jumping into deaths hands, his grasp. I felt Scott's eyes on me, almost as if he was waiting for me to speak. 

"How bad is he hurt..." I felt guilt hit me like a tsunami, almost enough to push me down. Scott could tell how much of a wreck I was.

"Would you like to go see him? When he wakes up, you might be the first face he hopes to see..."

"But, why!?!" I felt so confused. So useless. Scott simply kept the hug.

"When you are calm, let me know and we'll go see him. Okay?" I hated my heart at this moment. It was beating rapidly, giving away everything to Scott. But I didn't push his away and try to conceal it. I allowed him to read my heart. To think this all started from a little secret I thought harmless.

I had eventually calmed down some, my eyes feeling somewhat heavy. Looking up at Scott, we met eye contact.

"Can I... Can I see him now?" With a smile that warmed my heart, he let go of our hug, allowing me to walk on my own, whatever pace I wished for. I wondered what face everyone would make when they saw me. Disgust. Hate. Anger. But when I came into all their views, all but Derek's, they had a look of relief. Even with all the tears I'd cried, still more fell from my eyes as they all bunched up for a group hug. Lydia, Isaac, Scott, even my father. Scott had told me he had driven all the way here just to see me. I felt like something was crushing my lungs. But I finally had a smile on my face. 

"Guys, come on, let the kid go. I believe you have someone you wish to see!" I looked to where the voice was, Deaton coming into view. Pushing my way through all of them I stopped before Deaton, looking past him to the door closed behind him.

"Is he awake?" 

"Hardly. He's out like he's missed a week of sleep. It may be a few days before he does wake up. You can go in real quick to see him, but I request you take it easy and sleep. You've been through a lot..."

"Nothing compared to him. I want to stay with him. I want to be the first one here when he does wake. Please?" Deaton gave a soft smile before letting me pass him. I glanced back once to see him shooing people out of the loft. His voice was stern, which didn't match how I knew him. 

I entered the room slowly, the lights mostly off except a side table lamp that probably shouldn't be called a lamp. It gave rarely anything in the light department, more decoration. The room was silent, other than the soft breathing that could be heard. Looking at the still body, something inside me forced my question to push it's way to the surface. Sitting on the edge of the bed I traced my finger over his cheek, my eyes still trying to cry more, only causing more pain. I had caused this. It hurt me to see him like this. I didn't know why it did. It hurt more than Allison's death. Call me heartless. But there was something between us that drew us together emotionally, physically, and I wanted to know why. As those thoughts ran through my head, I felt something warm grip my hand, a slight squeeze causing my eyes to look down. Derek's hand was gripping mine, his dark hazel eyes locked with mine. 

"Hey." I smiled at his soft tone, his warm hand allowing me to draw comfort from it. 

"Deaton said you'd be out a few more days..." Derek seemed to look at the ceiling, almost thinking about something. But then he looked back to me.

"Deaton says a lot of things... Though I've never been one to listen to him." A feeling of joy broke open in me, my mind no longer thinking. I gently climbed onto the bed and laid beside Derek, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, a relaxing sound. They had made it sound so serious, so why wasn't he more hurt?

"Stop thinking about that would you?" My eyes widened, head jerking up. I hadn't noticed his arm was over me until he was biting back the pain. 

"How did you..."

"Hear your thoughts?" I nodded, waiting for an answer. But after sometime, I realized he wasn't willing to give one.

"Fine, don't tell me." I went to get up, irritation running over me. But his arm wrapped around me, pulling me back onto his chest. I looked up at him to find his lips touching my forehead. When he pulled away I felt so alone, like I was missing something that would make my life worth something.

"Your my mate. That is why I love you, why I can read your thoughts." I felt my heart flutter. I was like a girl getting asked out at school in front of everyone.

"I love you Stiles." Inhaling I looked away, snuggling my head to his chest.

"You need sleep. We'll talk once you're better. No sooner, no later. You also have to have Deaton confirm when you are healthy again." I could hear Derek chuckle, a small smile crossing my lips. 

"Fine. But you have to stay with me till than."

"Idiot." I was already planning on it.

~Scott~  
=====  
"Hey Deaton, why allow Stiles to stay with Derek?"

"Because young wolf. The thing about mates is that whenever they are together it will quicken recovery at an abnormal rate. Since Derek and Stiles are mates, I'm sure Derek wont be bedridden for long." I chuckled before climbing into Lydia's car.

"You cheeky man!"

"You have no idea." He grinned at me before heading to his car. I was never not amazed by that man. He knew more about werewolves than the werewolves did. I knew he was the type of man I never wanted to meet on the opposite side as me.


End file.
